White Horse
by Pajama-chick
Summary: He said it was love at first sight, but I wasn't sure if I believed him or not. One part of me laughs at the idea. He just doesn't seem to be the type to fall in love at a glance, but there's a small part of me that wants to believe him. Call me what you wish…gullible, naïve; but isn't there a part of each girl that wishes for a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Even after two months, I still can't get used to the idea of going out on dates with him. I just feel that he's too good to be true, with his gold hair always combed, and his sea green eyes that just gleamed with kindness. He was the definition of handsome with his strong arms and his chiseled facial features. And he was so sweet and caring! He was as close as a human could get to being perfect, and I was…Just another girl that had a crush on him.

I always wondered why he, who could have any girl he wanted, chose me. I was nothing special. I wasn't exceptionally smart, or beautiful, and I didn't have any cool talents or anything that made me unique, I mean, I sing, but it's only for fun. I'm not any good anyways. So, I guess I was just confused why he chose a frizzy haired, socially awkward girl who had only two friends and her books to keep her entertained, and hardly any money to replace her old worn out clothes, when he has girls _throwing _themselves at him.

With my hair and makeup done, I sat down with a sigh of relief on the couch. Raoul was taking me to a fancy restaurant tonight, and I had to borrow an outfit from my friend Meg since I didn't have anything but old sweatpants and sweatshirts in my wardrobe. It was a rather pretty outfit, I had to admit, but it was much prettier on Meg. It was just a waste on me. The dress was a bit short for my liking, as it was above the knee, and it was a dark blue (because Raoul said he liked blue on me-he said he liked it with my brown eyes). I liked how the dress had sleeves, and that they puffed up a bit, giving the dress a sort of princess vibe to it~! I like those vintage looking clothes from the 1800 and 1900's; they just seem so…fun!

Hearing a knock at the door, I got up to answer it, trying to stumble as little as possible in my borrowed high-heel shoes. I opened the door to find Raoul was standing there, looking as spiffy as ever in a green button up, and gray dress pants. His short hair was combed back from his face, and he was smiling as big as ever. He was holding a bouquet of roses in his hands. "Hey, Christine!" he greeted, kissing my cheek "You look beautiful as always."

I blushed at his compliment, and he pushed the flowers into my hands, "O-Oh, for me? Raoul, you really shouldn't have." I said, accepting them and inhaling their sweet floral scent.

"You like roses, don't you?" he asked.

"Oh I love them!" I replied, "They're my favorite. I wish I had a vase to put them in…" I set the flowers aside, saddened to think that they would only die quicker without a vase to put them in.

Raoul smiled, offering me his arm as I closed the front door of my house. "Shall we?" he proposed, and I giggled, linking arms with him. I felt like a princess in my fancy dress, and Raoul was my prince charming.

* * *

We had a wonderful time at dinner, and Raoul even went out of his way and bought me a vase for the flowers he had brought me! I had such a wonderful time that I didn't want to leave yet. We were sitting in Raoul's car outside of my house, me stalling for as long as I could before I had to go back inside and be all alone. I shivered at the thought. I never did like being alone. It always made me a bit freaked out. When my eyes started to drop, Raoul laughed.

"Alright, Little Lotte, I think it's time for you to get to bed." he nudged my head, which I had absentmindedly rested on his shoulder.

"I'm…Not tired" I replied stubbornly, though a big yawn broke up my sentence.

He snorted, "Should I carry you inside then?" he teased.

I smiled, keeping my eyes closed. I knew he wouldn't actually do it, he was only messing with me…Or so I thought, as my car door was opened and I was lifted up into the air into his embrace. I was suddenly fully awake and could feel a blush coming on, "Raoul!" I cried, "Put me down! I can walk myself!"

"What's the fun in that?" he questioned, closing the passenger car door closed with his foot. I stopped squirming and instead settled in his arms as he walked up the steps to my house. I felt like Cinderella. "Hm…Where is your spare key hidden again?"

"Under the mat."

With me still in his arms, Raoul managed to get the key and unlock the door. He then carried me up the stairs and set me on my bed, though I argued many times that the couch was just as fine. "Goodnight, Christine." he said with a smile, giving me a soft but passionate kiss. Before he could step away, I grabbed his arm, stalling.

"Raoul…" I started, "Um…Why me?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" I began, "We've known eachother since we were kids, and you never seemed to take an interest in me up until two months ago…I was just wondering why, I mean, a lot of girls seem to have their eyes on you." I bit my lip, noticing that I had been rambling.

He tapped his chin, deep in thought, "Hm…I never really thought about it. I guess you could say I've loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you."

"Oh…I see," I said, then, as his words sunk in, I could feel my eyes enlarge, "L-love you say?"

"Yeah." he said it as though it were the simplest thing in the world, and there I was, a blushing blubbering mess…I wasn't even the one who said 'I love you' and I seem more nervous than he does! His hand touched the top of my hair, which was pulled up into a high ponytail with my bangs pulled back and braided with four bobby pins.

He smiled sheepishly, "I was waiting for the right moment to tell you, but I guess now is as good as ever."

My mouth hung opened, trying to come up with a quick response in my mind. '_Do I love him?'_ I loved that he was always a gentleman and held doors opened for me and would never let me pay at restaurants. I loved when I found sweet notes from him in my locker. I loved when he hugged and kissed me. '_But do love him? No. Yes. I don't know! This is just too much pressure-!' _Just as I started to panic in my mind, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me you love me. I'll wait for you, and when you're really sure of your feelings, don't hold back," he repeated, "_I'll wait for you_."

I didn't get any sleep that night, because I had spent the whole night pondering over Raoul's words. '_Love at first sight...' _I thought, _'It's just not possible for a girl like _me _and a guy like _him_...' _

* * *

**First off, I don't own Phantom Of The Opera. Second off, this is NOT a Raoul x Christine story, though I don't have anything against Raoul. This story is based off 'An Angel's Grasp' though I changed a lot of things. If you didn't read that, you'll understand this though, since I started from scratch. ALSO, It's now a modern day story unlike 'Angels Grasp'! Thank you to anyone who followed/favorite/reviewed Angels Grasp, it made my day! This chapter is dedicated to Phantasma'sRose; I was surprised you like my old story enough to ask me why I deleted it, and I hope this makes up for it me deleting it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I had finally managed to get some shut eye. I woke up, still a little groggy, and rubbed at my eyes. I took a glance at the clock on my nightstand, and gasped in shock. I had slept through my alarm clock! I shot up out of bed, all weariness gone, and got dressed in my work clothes as quickly as I could, as if it would make up for waking up late. With no time to do my hair or makeup, I ran out of the house and hopped on my bike, peddling as fast as I could. The little coffee shop I worked at was just coming into view, and I peddled even harder to get there faster. I slammed on my break a mile away when a figure came into my view, making me crash. I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact, but hardly felt any pain.

"What the...?!" I opened my eyes and thought I was drowning. It felt as though I was looking into the sea! I blushed at the realization that this was not the ocean; they were someone's eyes, eyes that belonged to a middle-aged guy, and I was _on __top _of him! I quickly got up, sputtering some reply, "I-I'm _so _sorry, sir! I didn't see you there and I'm late to work and I shouldn't have been going so fast; I feel terrible-Oh! And I even got a stain on your clothes...!"

I felt even worse when I saw the dirt that had gotten on his clothes when I...fell on him. And it sure didn't help that it was a nice dress shirt I had ruined! Actually, his whole attire was fancy. He was wearing a nice suit and his dark hair was smoothed back; he looked snazzy, though it was a little strange. It was the 21st century, and this man was walking around in a suit like he was from the 19th century Paris France!

"It's...alright." he interrupted, but he sounded forced, and a bit strange.

I frowned, "A-Are you sure?" I asked, "Let me at least pay for dry cleaning!"

He shook his head, "That won't be necessary, miss."

"I just feel really bad!" I shoved a twenty dollar bill at him, but he pushed my hand away. His patience seemed to be thinning.

"It's fine." he snapped, "Just...Be more careful next time."

With that said, he walked away in a rush, and I stood there, staring at his back still a bit flustered.

* * *

The day just seemed to get worse as it dragged on. I sighed as I busted tables, the café was just about to close when the door opened with a '_ding!' _I looked up to tell the person we were closing when the words caught in my mouth. Standing there was the man I had meet this morning...Well, fell on, really.

"Are you closed, yet?" he asked me.

I opened my mouth to reply when Carlotta spoke up, startling me, "We close in five minutes! But you can stay as long as you like, cutie!"

"Um...Thankyou," he said, his words weren't impolite, but he seemed to be forcing his voice, and I noticed he spoke in that same accent...Not only that, but he had an unfriendly air about him. Maybe he didn't like people or something.

"So? Can I take your order?" Carlotta asked cheerfully, with her sickly sweet smile she used to convince people she was nice, plastered on her face.

His eye twitched a bit, "I'll have a coffee. No sugar." he answered gruffly.

"Yes! Yes! Right away!" Carlotta rushed to the kitchen, leaving me and the guy alone together. I gulped, hoping he wouldn't recognize me.

"Hello again."

I sighed inwardly, _'I have the worst luck...' _I thought, but really, how could he forget me? I had, after all, practically assaulted him with my bike _and _ruined his snazzy looking button up shirt in the process of my clumsiness.

My life is like my hair...A mess.

"Uh...Hey there!" I said, a little awkwardly. A beat passed, and I was feeling more self conscious by the second, "Nice uh, seeing you again, but...I'm gunna go wash dishes...or something like that...Uh, later!"

'Later?' I chided myself as I quickly excited the room, _'Can you say poor choice of wording?! As IF I'd ever see, or want to, for that matter, see him again!'_

I pulled at my hair, needing something to busy my hands. I could see the man from the window of the kitchen, waiting impatiently for Carlotta to bring his coffee.

Carlotta snarled at me, "Don't think of stealing him," she hissed under her breath, so the guy couldn't hear her, "I saw you talking to him. He's way to old for you, anyways." she then strutted out of the kitchen, smiling as she approached him with the coffee in hand.

I didn't know if I should laugh at Carlotta's little crush, or be offended. That changed though, when Carlotta tried to 'flirt' and I had to bite on my lip to keep from bursting out into laughter.

"So, how do you like the coffee?" she asked, sugar sweet smile on her face.

"I've had better, I've had worse." he replied bluntly, not seeming to have any interest in the conversation at all, and more interested in the cup in his hand. Carlotta was not having this though, and stepped closer to him, "Oh! You're not from here, I presume!" she changed the subject.

He frowned, "No."

_'He sure doesn't seem like a talkative person...' _I assumed.

"Oh really?" Carlotta's eyes gleamed. That was not a good sign. "Where are you from?"

"Paris."

"Oh really?!" Carlotta boomed, "I know _so much _about England!"

I felt bad for the guy, having to listen to Carlotta rant. Though he came off as the impatient type, he seemed polite enough to listen to her rant for a few minutes. And besides, there was only a few minutes left until closing time, so I'm sure he'll live...He might never come here again (which would be for the better) but he would live.

When the guy left, me and the last few workers there packed up to leave. I got out without a snide remark from Carlotta, surprisingly. She was humming to herself quietly as she washed dishes, seemingly in a good mood. Props to the British man!

_I _too was in a good mood. Until I checked my phone...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry if it was terrible (and that it's super late), I got a little stuck on the second part...**

**(Please forgive me if I spell your Username wrong) Anywho, thanks to Christineoftheopera for reviewing and favoriting! Thank you to SUZITROUBLE for following and a BIG thanks to EvaAuthor for following favoriting reviewing AND for being super sweet and awesome! :) I've been told to put more backstory into this, so in the next chapter, I'm going to try and put in flashbacks or something!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_To: Christine_**

**_From: Meg_**

**_Srry. Can't hang Sat. Going 2 the movies w Josh. R u free nxt weekend? _**

I sighed. Meg and I hardly ever got to hang out anymore! She was always with her boyfriend, Josh. I _was_, in fact, free next weekend, but I really wanted to hang out with my best friend on my birthday! But nope. She's hanging out with Josh that day. I guess that really shows where I stand. Does she even remember it's my birthday? Probably not. I bet she knows when _Josh's _birthday is.

**_To: Meg_**

**_From: Christine_**

**_Sorry. I have plans with Raoul then._**

That wasn't a _total _lie, actually. I could make plans with him in a snap. I bet he remember it was my birthday on Saturday.

**_To: Christine_**

**_From: Meg_**

**_Ohhhhhh, I see…Chris has got herself a hot date w the bae! _**

Really? The bae? I don't understand this generation…

**_To: Meg_**

**_From: Christine_**

**_Haha, you're funny, Meg._**

**_To: Christine_**

**_From: Meg_**

**_I wasn't trying to be ;)_**

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short. This just kind of typed itself (with the help of my fingers)! Anyways, thanks to Christineoftheopera, EvaAuthor, and the two guest reviewers for reviewing! Thank you to Masked Man 2 for a review, a favorite and a follow! And lastly, thanks to Furry big problem for following! (Sorry if I forgot your username, or if I spelt something wrong.) Do you like this chapter? Should I do more like it? Yes? No? Burrito? **

**Guest: Hm…Well I guess you'll just have to see! :)**

**Natalie: It was from Meg! (spoiler alert! Well-Not really, unless you read the authors note before the story.) Anyways, thanks for reviewing! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Meg had totally bailed on our sleepover plans. Yes, today's my birthday! Do I have any big birthday plans? Nope. Raoul had this family thing to go to, and Meg is with Josh, as you know, so I decided to take the opportunity to earn some bank.

I know, it's a bit lame that instead of throwing a huge birthday bash with my friends, that I was here, working at the coffee shop. I would throw a big party…If I wasn't such a, how can I put it, Party pooper? No, I'd say I'm more of a wallflower…A girl on the outside looking in. Anyways, I was washing dishes when a co-worker of mine came in and tapped me on the shoulder-luckily, it wasn't Carlotta, it was a good acquaintance of mine named Maggie-she told me that a customer was asking for me.

"Me?" I asked, gesturing to myself to be certain, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, a small smile on her face, "Yes. A rather attractive man, too."

I tilted my head to the side, a bit confused. Why would a customer be asking for _me_? Did they mistake me for Carlotta or something?

Sensing my thoughts, Maggie rolled her hazel eyes (not in a rude or obnoxious way though) "I'm _certain _he asked for you, Christine! He did, after all, say _your _name."

"Okay! Okay!" I surrendered, as she started to hit me with a dish towel, "I'm going! I'm going. Just stop hitting me!" I grabbed my pen and paper, and started to make my way into the dining area of the café. I froze at what I saw-it was the attractive older man I had ran over with my bike! Why would he be asking for me?!

I slowly made my way over to his table (which was in the corner of the café-away from all the people) and tried not to stutter as I took his order. I failed.

"H-hello, sir." He smirked at me, and I cleared my voice as I continued, "May I take your order?"

He ordered all while staring me dead in the eyes, and I had to fight to keep myself from looking away from his intense eyes. I was thankful to my note pad at that moment, and acted like I was writing as to escape his, what seemed like, never-ending gaze. Though it was a short order, I was thankful when he completed it, and I rushed back into the kitchen.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I made his coffee. The hard part was over, all I had to do now was deliver his coffee to him, and be on with my day.

After I finished brewing his coffee, I made my way back to the corner table with a-what I hoped wasn't an awkward-smile. He smiled at me, and I grabbed the checkbook from the table "Thank you, Christine."

I bowed my head to him, and went back to the kitchen to clean up for the last few minutes of my shift. I was washing dishes, thinking about what I should do with the rest of my birthday free. Maybe I could curl up in my favorite pajamas (they have frogs on them) with some ice-cream and watch my favorite romance movie…Beauty And The Beast! Ha, I bet you were expecting like, The Titanic to be my favorite romance movie, or The Phantom Of The Opera, but come on, those movies are _so _unrealistic! I was thinking this, washing dishes, when I stopped. He had called me by my _name_! H-how did he know my _name_?! Our uniforms didn't have nametags on them! '_Had I _told_ him my name maybe before_?' I strained my memory, but couldn't quite recall our brief meeting from a week ago. I was startled from my thoughts when a faint dinging went off, and I jumped.

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head "Get a hold of yourself, Christine!" I chided myself (under my breath of course so no-one could here) "It was only your phone."

Pulling my phone out, I looked through my messages. I frowned at one from Meg, thinking she was suppose to be with her boyfriend, but opened it anyways. Maybe it was a happy birthday text? Oh! Or maybe she canceled her plans with Josh to hang out with me? I know, it's a bit selfish of me, but isn't it a bit mean to ditch your friend for your boyfriend on her birthday?

**_To: Christine_**

**_From: Meg_**

**_Josh broke up with me :( Can you come over? I really need a friends support right now._**

I gasped as I read over the text for what seemed like the tenth time. Poor Meg! Josh was her…seventh love!

**_To: Meg_**

**_From: Christine_**

**_I'll be over as soon as I can._**

I started to pack up my stuff, and Meg replied instantly.

**_To: Christine_**

**_From: Meg_**

**_Thank you._**

I rushed out of the café, not even remembering to pick up my tips on the way out, and started running to Meg's house. I know it's a little sick in a way, but because Josh broke up with Meg, I would, after all, be getting to spend my birthday with my best friend! Before I could even knock on the door to Meg's parents house, it was thrown open and there Meg stood…

IN A COCKTAIL DRESS?!

I was prepared for anything...Well, actually, I was prepared for a sobbing mess in sweet pants with her makeup all messed up, and ice-cream stuffed in her cheeks...I wasn't prepared for my friend to answer the door in a short but stunning silver strapless dress, with her hair and makeup done up perfectly. WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

"HAPPY B-DAY, CHRISTINE!" She squealed, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me into her house.

Meg's house was fairly big. I always thought it was a mansion compared to my little house. It was a two-story house with a main floor, a an upstairs, a basement (and a creepy attic I swear is haunted). And, because her dad was a interior designer, it was decorated nicely, with wood floors for the kitchen, hallway, dining room, and all the bedrooms, soft carpets in the living room and family room, and a tiled off bathroom. My favorite room was always the dining room, it was simple, with white walls, and dark wood flooring. It had a big table in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs, and it always made me happy to sit down with Meg, her parents, and her older brother and eat a meal together. I, living alone, didn't get that luxury, and usually ate with my cat sitting next to me on the couch in front of the TV...At least I have a cat to keep me company, though. Some people don't have parents, or animals. They just live alone...That's so sad.

"W-what?" I stuttered, "I thought Josh-"

I was cut off with a "SURPRISE!" and turned, startled, to see a few kids from my school, including Meg's brother and Josh, hoping out from their hiding places. I smiled, and hugged Meg.

"You didn't really think I'd forget your birthday, did you Chris?" she teased.

"Yes, actually!" I cried, hitting her upside the head after I pulled away.

She rubbed her head, pouting, "OW! What was that for?! I threw you this awesome party and this is how you repay me?!" she cried.

"You scared me!" I scolded, ignoring everything she just said, "I thought you would be here, alone, crying your eyes out or something!"

She crossed her arms, "Girl, nuh-uh! Not on my BFFs birthday!"

I smiled at everyone, but was a bit disappointed to see that the one person I wished to see most wasn't there...

"Oh! I have a present for you!" Meg announced, dashing out of the room and coming back with Josh in-tow, who seemed to be carrying a heavy looking box wrapped in red paper, with a bow completing it.

"Holy crap, Meg! What's...In this thing...A ton of bricks?! It weighs like, 300 pounds!" Josh complained, and I giggled.

"Hey! I'm not that big!" A voice from...Inside the box? Yelled. I gasped, I knew that voice!

I unwrapped the box quickly, and gasped at what I saw, "Raoul?!"

"Happy birthday!" he beamed at me, giving me a hug, "Sorry I had to lie to you..."

I smiled back at him, "I'm just happy I have such awesome friends...Let's dance!"

* * *

**I'm dying! Ugh, I am totally drained from writing that. Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a bit of writers block, but hey, here's an extra long chapter. So, not many people liked the last chapter, so I probably won't do any like that anymore (unless it's text in an actual chapter-like this one). I'm sorry if this is terrible, it's like 1am, I have mush brain! Hee hee...**

**Anyways, thanks to Masked Man 2, Alexandra, and Guest for reviews!**

**Alexandra: I'm glad you like Raoul x Christine a bit more! And Oh! Erik is wearing the mask that makes him look like a normal person btw, I never really explained that, so you're all probably confused. Thank you for three awesome reviews! :D**

**Guest: Thanks for the feedback! I made sure to make this longer to make up for the last chapter (though there still is some text in the story) anyways, thanks for a review. I'm glad you liked the story thus far :)**


End file.
